


🥤🍟

by essiisse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, rated teen and up for referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Yuuji's roots are getting longer again and Tadashi helps his boyfriend bleach his hair. That's it, that's the fic.Or, a scene that was going to be featured onone needs many needles to create pretty artbut it didn't really fit there, so I transformed it in an oneshot.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	🥤🍟

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same universe as [one needs many needles to create pretty art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139768) but can totally be read on its own. btw, i had bleached hair for a while but i don't really remember how it's done properly so just ignore if i write some bullshit about the process. i clearly didn't have a title to give this so i just pasted those emojis there and i'm happy with it.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this small thing :)

“You need to bleach your hair again.” Tadashi comments, raking his fingers through Yuuji’s hair and pushing his bangs up, away from his forehead. Yuuji leans into his touch, pushing his head against Tadashi’s warm palm. When he retreats his hand, the bangs fall down over his forehead again, all messy and soft. “Your roots are getting longer.”

Tadashi loves Yuuji in every shapes and forms, but he has a soft spot for his boyfriend when he’s like that. Spent and disheveled, lying in all his naked glory over the bedsheets, smiling blissfully, lovingly at him. When he’s like that, Yuuji’s hair loses its styling – probable result of Tadashi’s tugging hands –, pointing messily to every available direction. He looks like a dork. Tadashi loves every little bit of him.

“Yeah.” Yuuji breathes, scooting closer until he can rest his head on Tadashi’s bony shoulder. “I’ve been putting it off for so long now. But I’ll do it sometime soon.”

They stay like that for a while, Tadashi’s fingers buried deep in Yuuji’s hair – fingers playing with the unkempt strands – and Yuuji drawing uneven patterns on Tadashi’s stomach, tracing the new tattoo he got there with Takeharu. The silence that falls over them is comforting, the feeling of Tadashi’s blunt nails against his scalp almost numbing, almost lulling Yuuji to sleep. Pairing that with their recent tiring activities, so to speak, Yuuji isn’t the one to be blamed for dozing off on his boyfriend’s shoulder, warm bodies pressed close.

When he wakes up again, his room is basked in an amber haze, each corner glowing with the light of a setting sun. Yuuji moves his legs leisurely, lightly kicking the bunched up sheets at his feet. As he looks up, Yuuji realizes Tadashi must have woken up for a while, for his eyes are focused on the screen of his phone as he continues to softly run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Hey.” Yuuji mumbles, voice a bit hoarse from his nap. Tadashi’s eyes instantly move away from his phone to look at him, smiling fondly and tugging playfully on his hair.

“Enjoyed your nap?” He asks, putting his phone aside and capturing Yuuji’s lips in a quick, soft kiss. Yuuji hums into the kiss, chasing Tadashi’s dried lips until they finally part. The days in which they don’t have to go to the studio are usually spent like that, rounds of sex amidst long naps and unhealthy takeout paired up with beers. It’s simple, but they always spend it together, savoring in the domesticity of it and the uncomplicated routines.

When Tadashi gets up from the bed, bending down and slipping into his boxers, Yuuji lets his eyes roam freely over exposed skin, memorizing the marked body, either by ink or by his lips, bruises blossoming along Tadashi’s strong thighs and the long planes of his freckled neck. Gradually, as Tadashi covers his skin with more layers, Yuuji follows him out of the bed, dressing as well, for his small pastime could no longer happen.

“What do you think about ordering food in?” Tadashi asks as he leaves the room.

“Sounds good!” Yuuji shouts back, heading for the bathroom. “Order whatever you feel like eating.”

After he relives his bladder and washes his hands, Yuuji’s eyes fall over the hair products he bought earlier in the week with the intent to bleach his hair again. An idea pops inside his head and Yuuji smiles eagerly to himself, leaving the bathroom to find Tadashi on the couch, feet comfortably propped up on the coffee table, looking through one of Yuuji’s sketchbooks. He plops his body by Tadashi’s side and wriggles it until he can rest his head on his thighs, smiling up at him cheekily.

“I’ve got an idea, Tadashi.” He announces, almost beaming.

“Yeah?” Tadashi indulges him. “I hope it isn’t one of your usual ideas.”

“Rude!” Yuuji’s pouts playfully. “I can’t believe you are my boyfriend.”

“Oh, you’re such a baby.” He replies, closing the sketchbook and tilting down to kiss him, prying his lips open with an adamant tongue. Yuuji instantly opens up, weak to it, letting Tadashi have his way with him, licking every available corner of his mouth until he’s panting and breathing over his boyfriend’s addicting lips. This time, though, Tadashi doesn’t let them become too into it, pecking his lips before murmuring, “tell me about it.”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to help me bleach my hair.” He answers, a bit dazed still. “I bought the products and all.”

“Okay, sure.” Tadashi quickly agrees. “Do you want to do it now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Yuuji leaps from his place on the couch, reaching a hand to pull Tadashi up as well. As they move towards the bathroom, Yuuji turns to ask, “what did you order, by the way?”

“Milkshakes and fries.” He answers, an _almost_ bashful smile on his lips. “And also onion rings.”

“I should have expected that when I told you to order whatever you felt like eating, right?” Yuuji chuckles fondly.

“Well, you know me.”

“That I do.”

With both of them now in the bathroom, Tadashi regards the products over the sink with an edge of uncertainty. “Ok, how do we do this?” He asks.

“Oh, it so simple.” Yuuji replies, voice a bit muffled as he takes his t-shirt off and throws it to the side.

“I must warn you that I never did this before and, therefore, you can’t blame me if I fuck your hair up, ok?”

Yuuji laughs, bright and warm, and shakes his head as he starts to fiddle with the big bottles of hair product. “Don’t worry, baby! Just follow my instructions and it will be fine.”

“I hope you say that when you wake up with a patch of hair missing.”

“Don’t say that, Tadashi!” Yuuji whines, mixing some products in a small, plastic bowl. “Throw that pessimism out of the window!”

Then, Yuuji hands Tadashi the bowl and a brush, sitting on the edge of his tub in order to Tadashi be able to reach his hair more easily. “Ok, you just need to spread that mixture over my roots and we’ll be good for now.”

Tadashi is meticulous while he does it, separating chunks of his hair to spread the bleacher before moving it carefully to the side. When he is unsure about something, Yuuji guides him through it, explaining the process. Yuuji has to physically hold his hands back from touching Tadashi’s waist, lithe and attractive before his eyes, as his boyfriend treats his hair with such care, tender hands softly touching the strands.

“You know, maybe I want a bald boyfriend.” Tadashi comments lazily, moving to the side to reach more places on his scalp.

“That would be easier to achieve by telling me that, Tadashi, so that I can shave my hair off instead of damaging my head with bleacher, you know.” Yuuji plays along. “Although, I don’t think I would look good bald.”

Tadashi giggles briefly, reassuring him that he loves him with whatever hairstyle Yuuji decides to sport. With that, Yuuji gives into the urge to touch Tadashi, squeezing his waist fleetingly before dropping his hands again. Just as Tadashi finishes applying the mixture on his hair, they hear the doorbell ringing, signalizing that their food arrived.

As Tadashi goes to fetch it, Yuuji tides up the bathroom quickly, joining his boyfriend on the living room shortly after. His hair is up and messy like a lunatic, bleacher on the roots and Tadashi laughs at the sight when he joins him – even if he did it himself.

They eat the unhealthy dinner while waiting the necessary time for the bleacher to stay on Yuuji’s hair, slurping loudly on their cold, overly sweet milkshakes as Yuuji passes Tadashi each floppy fry he finds and eats most of the onion rings by himself. It’s soothing, to spend time like this with each other, unpretentious banter and feet touching softly under the table. The timer on Yuuji’s phone goes off not long after and he retreats to the bathroom to wash it off, his back and neck getting sore from having to bend down under the spray of cold water.

Tadashi laughs again at his now – three-colored hair – but, as usual, Yuuji lets him get away with it, since the sound is too cute to be ignored. Before toning the hair with the sandy blonde Yuuji likes so much, they cuddle on the couch and share a bowl of grapes, feeding each other the fruit like a couple of smitten idiots. Later, when Yuuji looks like himself again and they, once again, settle on the couch for a movie they will probably disregard in order to kiss each other, Yuuji suggests that they bleach Tadashi’s hair the next time, an idea that has Tadashi looking slightly terrified, concerned about the safety of his precious strands.

Yuuji laughs, and brings his body closer, circling Tadashi’s waist. It’s a nice day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! i have been going through a block these past few days so i'm happy to finish this small thing and slowly get back to writing!  
> leave me a kudo or a comment with your thoughts :)
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
